Team Black
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Part of the Team Series. A Collection of ten Sirus centric pairings. Individual warnings will be at the top of the necessary chapters. 1. SiriusMarlene


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Blackinnon Comp - Thunder**

 **Marauders Era OneShot Competition - SiriusMarlene**

 **Family Challenge (Blacks) - Sirius**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Crucio**

 **Unusual Pairings - SiriusMarlene**

 **School Of Prompt - Tower, Faceless, Fright.**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club - Plenty**

 **200 Prompts, 100 Stories - Sirius Black, Crucio**

* * *

 **Warnings - None graphic mentions of torture, and just general angstiness**

* * *

 **Word Count Without AN - 829**

* * *

 **Gut Feeling**

Marlene settled under the covers, cowering despite herself from the thunder and lightening that was banging and flashing just outside the window. Sirius should be here soon, she told herself silently. She hated trying to sleep without him but he'd been sent on a mission with James and he'd told her not to expect him back until late on.

Another crash of thunder had her whimpering with fright, even as she heard a glass in the kitchen smash to the floor. Clumsy bugger, she thought with a grim smile. Still, at least he was home. She couldn't wait for him to wrap his arms around her, protecting her from the thunderstorm that raged outside.

"Sirius?" she called when he made no appearance in the bedroom. Usually, he came straight up, just to make sure she knew it was him. She sat up, frowning as the door cracked open at a snails pace. "Sirius, if this is a stupid bloody prank, it isn't funny!"

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up just as the door opened fully. The gasp she released even as she lunged for her wand were both two late as two faceless figures stood before her, wands in hand.

.O.O.O.O.

"Carry on Potter, and I swear, I'll beat you with the biggest stick I can conjure," Sirius snapped as he climbed the last few steps of the Astronomy Tower. He should be at home with Marlene, she was terrified of thunderstorms, but instead James had convinced him that climbing the millions of steps to the top of the tower was a good idea because it was the best place to watch the lightning from.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all bark and no bite, Black," James taunted, shoving him lightly with his shoulder. "See, I told you this was the best view."

James gestured to where Sirius had just watched two flashes cross the dark night sky. Sirius nodded, frowning. Something didn't feel right. His gut was telling him he had to get home.

"James, we need to go."

The serious tone to Sirius' words had James standing up straighter, all traces of his previously teasing demeanour gone. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know... something. I need to check on Marlene."

"Then let's go."

.O.O.O.O.

Marlene could taste the blood in her mouth where she'd bit the inside of her cheek to keep her screams inside. Sirius voice was echoing in her head, Never let them hear you scream. It's what they want. Never show them weakness.

Her resolve was breaking with every spell they put on her, seconds of the Cruciatus curse feeling like hours. Her nerves were fried, she didn't dare attempt moving for fear of the pain she was sure would lace her entire being.

"Crucio!"

Her scream left her before she could hold it in, and she could hear them laughing and jeering, proud of themselves to have broken her. When they released her again, she sobbed with relief, sure that the next spell had to be one that would kill her. She just wanted the pain to end.

"Let her go you bastards!"

.O.O.O.O.

Sirius burst into the bedroom, throwing one of the Death Eaters flying across the room. He'd heard her scream as he'd apparated in the kitchen, and as James appeared beside him, they ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Let her go you bastards!" he shouted as James engaged the second Death Eater, taking care of him in record time even as Sirius bound the one he'd already moved. Sirius knelt on the floor beside Marlene, reaching out to her cautiously.

"Marlene? Marlene, baby, it's me. It's Sirius, you're going to be alright."

He watched her as she opened her eyes to look at him, and the pain he could see in them stabbed wickedly at his heart. He'd never wanted her to be in pain.

"Sirius... it... it hurts, Sirius... it hurts... so much... Sirius."

Sirius held her hand in his own, scared of moving her in case he caused further damage. "James, call Dumbledore."

"Done, mate. He's on his way."

.O.O.O.O.

Marlene didn't remember much about recovering, other than the constant guest at her bedside. Sirius hadn't moved since she'd been placed carefully in the bed. He was currently sleeping, his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed.

She was glad to see him sleep, he looked awful, as though he'd been awake for days. She assumed he probably had. Settling herself down, she entwined her fingers in his, gratified when he took hold of them instantly, hold her hand tightly in his own.

As she drifted back into a well needed sleep, she knew there would be plenty of time to talk later. For now, they were together, and they were alive.

She couldn't ask for much more than that.


End file.
